


Coming Home To You

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Deployment, Established Relationship, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, Malex, Married Life, Name Changes, Not Beta Read, Pining Michael, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt, separated by work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Written for @starsignoutofwhack on tumblrAlex is sent away on one last mission just weeks after marrying Michael. They both count the minutes until they’re reunited when Michael gets the biggest surprise of all





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the Air Force assigns stuff and what you are/aren’t obligated to do or if an Airmen can/can’t marry someone with a criminal record.
> 
> Suspend your disbelief and just enjoy the plot not the logistics

The base was in its usual flurry of day to day hustle and bustle but with the added stress of a handful of non Air Force personnel being on base. The transport vehicle was on standby for the few officers who were about to ship out.

Alex was standing a few feet away from his fellow officers, huddled close to Michael. His arms were around his waist, Michael’s hands on his cheeks, foreheads pressed together. Both had tears in their eyes and neither cared who saw. It was the first time Alex was open about his relationship with Michael on base.

“I wish you didn’t have to go” Michael whispered, his fingers brushed the tears from Alex’s cheek.  
“Me too” Alex agreed with him.

They’d had this debate several times over the past few weeks but both knew it was pointless. Alex had been personally selected for an extremely important mission which required him to be sent to a top secret location.  
Michael had vehemently insisted he not go, had begged and pleaded to the point of embarrassing himself. He’d even played the husband card, that it was too soon for them to be separated after only eight weeks of marriage.  
But Alex was a soldier and he still had a sense of duty. It wasn’t his ego getting in the way, he knew he’d been selected because of his service record and his ability to do what needed to be done.

Alex reached up and placed his hand upon Michael’s, his finger brushed the golden band on Michael’s finger and his heart fluttered.

“I’ll be back before you know it” Alex promised him.  
“Three months, Alex” Michael replied “it’s a long time”  
He nodded in agreement then kissed Michael’s lips.

Alex heard the call, knew it was time to say goodbye and board the transport truck. He was starting to regret letting Michael accompany him to the base. It would have been so much easier to say goodbye to him in bed this morning and not so publicly.  
But special permission had been given so Alex was going to take it.

So here he was, standing on an Air Force base with his husband in his arms, begging him not to go while insisting he was proud of him at the same time. He kissed Michael’s words from his lips and hugged him close with another promise to see him again soon.

A fellow officer walked by them, Michael recognized him as one of Alex’s friends but couldn’t remember his name, names weren’t important right now, Alex was leaving him again but at least this time Michael knew he’d be coming home to him.

“Pull yourself together, Guerin”  
The officer said with a wink.   
Michael wasn’t in the mood. He pulled away from Alex, turned to snap at the man but Alex stopped him and drew his attention back to him.

“I love you, Michael” Alex said to him.  
“Just... try not to lose any other body parts okay” Michael replied “cause you know, they’re mine now”  
“Oh? Are they?” Alex laughed.  
“Yep... mine, all mine!”

Michael kissed him one last time before they reluctantly released each other, hands still clasped.

“I’ll call as soon as I can” Alex assured him. “I had to pull about a million strings to make sure I could video chat with you”  
“And I appreciate that” Michael insisted “almost as much as I appreciate you”

Alex stole one last kiss before he slowly pulled away. He brought Michael’s damaged hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

Michael stood, silent and helpless as Alex’s hand slipped from his and he took a step back then another and another until he was out of Michael’s reach. Michael watched him walk away with tears in his eyes.  
Alex stepped into the transport and sat by the window but he didn’t wave to Michael and Michael didn’t wave to him. They just stared at each other, tears still in both their eyes but as the vehicle started and began to drive away, they still held each other’s gaze. But then the van was gone and Michael allowed himself to lose what little composure he still had left.

*

Isobel and Noah made it their personal mission to make sure Michael was kept busy and distracted. They constantly invited him to dinner, found random things for him to fix and repeatedly drove him crazy. He secretly loved it though, appreciated how much they cared about him.

The nights were hardest; he’d just gotten used to the king sized bed not to mention the very large shower that had been big enough for the two of them even with the shower seat that Alex needed but now the bed and the shower just felt too big and too empty without Alex sharing them with him.

He started spending more time at the air stream but he didn’t want Alex to know that. Michael would log on to the computer, video chat with Alex for the five or ten minutes they were allowed then he’d cry for another ten before heading to his air stream.  
A part of him really hated himself for how emotional he was becoming over Alex but it was too late for that. He was committed to the man he loved and he absolutely hated being away from him.

*

Michael was sitting at the bar in the Wild Pony with a glass of scotch in his hand. He’d been nursing the same glass for twenty minutes and Maria was becoming concerned.

“Come on, cheer up, Guerin” she said as she poured him another one.  
“Cheer up?” He snapped. “I haven’t spoken to Alex in almost three weeks... I don’t even know what continent he’s on”  
“Well at least you’ve spoken to my best friend since he shipped out” Maria snapped back “we’re not all so lucky”

She picked up the drink she’d poured for him and downed it herself.  
“You’re right” he agreed “I’m sorry”  
“Wow... that almost sounded genuine, Guerin”  
“Hey, I can be genuine”  
“Oh so you mean you just choose to always be a jerk?”  
“Not always”

He peered at the clock on the wall. If he didn’t leave now then he wouldn’t make it home in time should Alex call tonight. Michael downed his drink, picked up his hat and got to his feet.

“I’ll tell Alex you said hey” he told Maria as he turned to walk away.  
“No you won’t” Maria called after him.  
“You’re right, I won’t”

*

He fell asleep in front of the computer for the fourth night in a row. He missed Alex more and more everyday he didn’t hear from him. It didn’t help that his mind would often wander to dark places as he feared the worst. Alex had already been injured on a mission, what if it had happened again?   
His eyes stared at the display picture on the computer, a photo of the couple on their wedding day. The way they were smiling at each other... Michael could remember every single minute of that day; how proud he’d been to commit himself to a life with Alex. He stared at the image of his love, his fingers idly twisting the ring on his finger.

The time on the screen read 3.18am. He knew he needed to go to bed but he just couldn’t do it. What was the point of having a king bed and no one home to share it with.  
It wasn’t that they hadn’t made the most of what time they’d had together before Alex left. Their love and enthusiasm for each other hadn’t just been restricted to the bedroom and they’d even managed to break a table. Michael smiled as he remembered the happy times.

He reached out to turn the computer off when the screen came to life with an incoming call. He smashed his hand on the keyboard to answer and had never been so relieved to see his lover looking so happy.

“Alex!” Michael almost cried with delight.  
“I saw the computer was on” Alex confessed “thought I’d try a call just in case you answered”  
“I’ll always answer, day or night”  
“You haven’t been sleeping in front of the computer have you?”  
“Well if you’d just bought a laptop I could’ve taken the damn thing to bed with me”

Alex laughed, his smile lit up his entire face and Michael felt himself melting. He wanted to reach into the computer and touch him, kiss him, just hold him.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed” Alex told him. Michael sighed.  
“I miss you” he admitted “a lot more than I thought I would”  
“How... sweet? You didn’t think you’d miss me that much?”  
“I knew I’d miss you, babe, I just didn’t think I was the type of guy who couldn’t eat or couldn’t sleep from missing someone so badly”  
“I miss you too”

Michael smiled.  
“Maria said to say hey” he told him.  
“Were you annoying her again?”  
“Aren’t I always, according to her?”  
“Well tell her... I’ll see her real soon”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, Mikey, I’m coming home”

He was too happy to be annoyed at Alex for calling him that. Liz was the only person he ever let call him Mikey and that was never going to change.

“You’re coming home?” He repeated “you’re really coming home?”  
“I am”

Michael knew it was true from the tears in Alex’s eyes. He felt tears brimming in his own eyes.

“You’re coming home” Michael had to keep saying it.  
“I’m coming home to you, really soon”

“GUERIN?”  
A voice from over Alex’s shoulder called out and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Why do so many of your buddies insist on screaming my name?” Michael asked him. Alex laughed but more to himself.  
“Just to piss you off, I guess” he reasoned “I better go. You should get some sleep”  
“Because you’re coming home”  
“I’m coming home. Goodnight, Michael. I’ll call again with exact details soon”  
“Okay”  
“I love you”  
“Love you too babe”

The call ended abruptly and Michael, once again, found himself staring at the photo from their wedding.

“You’re coming home” Michael whispered as he reached up and touched the image of Alex’s face. “You’re coming home”

*

The base was much more crowded today as Alex’s team weren’t the only ones returning from deployment. Michael had been up since the crack of dawn, well he hadn’t actually gone to sleep. Had knocked on Isobel’s door before the sun was even up but she too was already awake.

Isobel prided herself on her ability to throw events together at the drop of a hat and she’d made every effort to make today extra special for all the families who were being reunited today.  
Michael did feel for the other families, some of the returning soldiers had been away for close to a year. He’d have gone stir crazy had Alex been taken from him for that long. They’d only been separated for 83 days and that had been more than long enough.

Michael stood in the crowd with everyone else, dressed in his best jeans (the only pair he owned that weren’t covered in grease stains) and Alex’s favorite shirt that was mysteriously missing the top three buttons.  
In his hand he was holding a single red rose but as he looked around, he was starting to feel self conscious. Would Alex be embarrassed by his romantic gesture or was it not romantic enough? He wasn’t good at stuff like this, never had been but he wanted to be. He wanted Alex to know how much he cared.

When the convoy appeared, Michael became even more anxious and was grateful when Noah reached out and put his hand on his arm. He couldn’t voice his thanks, merely managed a nervous smile but Noah understood.

When the officers began to embark from the transport vehicles, the entire area turned to pandemonium. Michael couldn’t see through the mass of swarming people so he stayed put and told himself to remain calm at Noah’s side. The crowds moved and parted until there was a gap, Michael looked up and spotted Alex.

Everything else disappeared and all he could see was his husband. Michael took off, running like in a cheesy movie, as he hurried towards Alex and swept him up in his arms, claimed his lips in a deep bruising kiss. The World around them stood frozen in time as they clung to each other, kissing each other as if their lives depended upon it.  
When Noah and Isobel reached them, Michael was still clinging to Alex, refused to let him go long enough for him to even say hello to them.

Someone behind them let off a wolf whistle followed by a teasing ‘yeah, Guerin!!!’ And Michael finally snapped.  
He pulled away from Alex and stared into his eyes.

“What the hell is their problem?” He demanded “Why they always gotta be screaming my name like that? I don’t even know these people”  
Alex chuckled and Michael felt his anger abating. Hearing that sweet sound was like music to his ears.

“Have you even looked at my new uniform?” Alex asked him.  
Michael frowned somewhat sheepishly.  
“Not really” he admitted “mostly because every time I see you in uniform, it just gets me all worked up” he lowered his voice “and I just want to rip it right off you... with my teeth or other... strengths”

Alex took Michael’s hand in his and raised it.  
“Take a good look” he said “and tell me what you see right here”

Alex placed Michael’s hand upon his chest, where his name was embroidered on the pocket. He watched as Michael’s eyes read the letters.   
“A.Guerin” he read aloud. “Alex Guerin”  
Alex nodded his head yes.  
“They weren’t screaming your name, Michael; they were screaming mine”

With no warning, Michael reached up, cupped Alex’s face with both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss that practically left Alex breathless then he pulled his love into a fierce hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me you changed your name?” Michael asked when he eventually pulled away, allowing Alex to see the tears in his eyes.  
“You didn’t ask” Alex replied.  
“Why would I think to ask something like that?”

Alex simply laughed. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and, with his arm still around Michael, turned around to see a fellow officer saluting him.

“Captain Guerin” the soldier greeted him.  
“At ease soldier” Alex replied.  
“Sorry to interrupt, Sir. I just wished to say that it was an honor serving with you”  
“And to you” Alex said “may I introduce you to my husband, Michael”

Michael extended his hand in greeting and shook the officers hand. He liked the kid already plus the authoritative way Alex spoke to him was really hot.

“Good day, Captain” the young officer quickly took his leave and disappeared into the crowd.

“Oh Captain my Captain” Michael whispered in Alex’s ear “that was like super hot”  
Alex rolled his eyes.  
“It’s part of my job” Alex explained.  
“Captain Guerin... I love how amazing that sounds”  
“After what my father put us through, did you really think I’d ever want to keep the Manes name?”  
“Your family name... Your Legacy... Your brothers names”  
“Yours is the only name I want, Guerin”  
“It’s our name now, Guerin”

Then Michael kissed him again. And again. And again.

“Oh God you two” Isobel finally snapped “get a room already”  
“Sounds good to me” Alex whispered.  
“Where do you suggest we go, Mr Guerin?”  
“Where would you like me to take you, Captain Guerin?”  
“Take me home” he leaned in to whisper in Michael’s ear “so I can make love to you for the rest of the day and long into the night”

Michael immediately yanked on Alex’s arm and started to lead him towards the exit. Every few steps they were stopped by men in uniform who wanted to show their appreciation for their Captain. Every time he heard someone say ‘Guerin’, his heart beat that little harder, faster. He’d never felt prouder of his own name until he’d heard it be associated with Alex Manes... No, Alex Guerin.

They finally reached his truck and Michael pushed Alex up against the closed door to kiss him. He reached into his pocket for the keys and found the rose he’d been too shy to present to Alex inside. It was ruined now but Alex reached for it, took the rose from Michael’s hand and kissed him.

“It’s damaged” Michael apologized.  
“Just like us” Alex agreed “so its perfect. Now take me home, Guerin”  
“Anything for you, Captain Guerin”

Alex slipped his hand behind Michael’s neck and pulled him close for one more kiss.  
“I’ve always called you Guerin for a reason” he whispered.  
“Never stop” Michael replied “because I’m just about to start”


End file.
